The World of wonder
by codystephens1992
Summary: So every wondered what would happen if the worlds of Warcraft, Starcraft, Diablo, Elderscrolls, Naruto, and fairy tail combined with our world as well as another world this is that story Naruto/Harem Natsu/Harem disclaimer there will be Lemons so if your not 18 or older dont read. I also decidede to add the world of RWBY and League of Legends, Also smite
1. Intro

Hi Everybody its been awhile since i posted a story on here so. Let me start by saying this new story will be a mix of Blizzard, Elder scrolls, Naruto, Fairy tail, Modern earth, and last but not least my own made up stuff oh and also Blizzard is Diablo, Starcraft, and Warcraft. Elder scrolls is just that now Naruto you will see a ton of acutally naruto characters fairy tail the same. Now on to the juice parts so in this world of mine Blizzard will be its own continent with each class from Diablo being its own kingdom. You can guess the rest basically if its a race in the Blizzard world its a kingdom. Now elder scrolls will run the same as the games mind you all the races there will be its own kingdom that includes the dwemer. Dragonborn will be its own kingdom now naruto will be its own Continent as will Fairytail. now onto my own created stuff so there will be a king called the orge king his empire is on his own Continent as well as having terriotory on all the rest of them. So i will break down the ranking of fighters for you.

So this will list them from strongest to weakest

King/Queen (Includes Aedra Deadra Kages rulers of modern earth the wizard council and twelve wizard saints, Guild Leaders .)

Lords (Includes jarls and Anbu S class wizards ninja council and Sennin, **Akatsuki** .)

Generals (Includes Junion.)

Knights (Includes Special Junion)

Squire (Includes Chunnion,)

Soldier (Includes Gennien.)

So i have no clue how to rank anything else from fairy tail but meh oh and fairy tail the entire contient is under one ruler as well has Natsu as the king of it. Some other changes so naruto becomes hokage after the thirds death sasuke still leaves the village Naruto will have a harem and the ogre king is Naruro's brother oh Minato and Kushina both still die. Oh and there will be a new orginzation that threatens all the world so yeah thank you and have a nice day and i now i spelled most of that wrong but i will fix it in the main story this is just like a intro if you will.


	2. Intro 2

As the camera pans to a door a man walks out he stops as he sees the camera.

"Oh hello there thank you for reading this but i should tell about the world that we call Wonder."

He walks over to a picture that shows a huge land mass. "This is our first place i shall tell you about this is the Blizzard Continent now the first place we will take a look at is The humans of Warcraft."

The camera zooms into a castle that appears to be having a celebration. The mans voice can be heard "This the Kingdom of the humans now mind you this is not the only human empire but it is one of the current most war torn one."

He walks into the camera view "Now this empire has been at war with a group called the horde and they are currnetly losing now moving on oh if you thought there would be more no this is just a intro into the world you getting to know whats all currently going on."

The camera moves as he does "Next you have the Draenei a part of the alliance witch the humans currently lead, Lets keep moving next is the Dryads another member of the alliance , Then the Dwarves keep moving no slowing down we have a lot of ground to cover, now you have the Gnomes remeber all members of the alliance we are talking about now next chapter well go into whats actually happening in the world, next up is High elves keep moving. Here we have Keepers of the grove then you have the Night Elves and the Tushui pandaren and last but not least the Worgen And there is the alliance of this continent."

He walk walks over to the other side of the map and beings to point at the map "Next you have the horde first up is the Orcs, Blood elves, Forsaken, Goblins, Huojin pandaren, Ogres, Tauren, Taunka and trolls thats it for the horde."

He smiles as he walks to a part of the very large map and points to a place that looks like it has seen better days "Now onto the Burning Legion Annihilans,Demons,Imps,Man'ari eredar, Mo'arg, Gan'arg , Nathrezim, Satyrs, Shivarra, Terrorfiend, and Voidwalkers.'

he takes a deep breath as he walks over to a area on the map that looks dead. "Now the Scrouge simple put the undead that are mindless killing machines."

He smiles "THat is it for Warcraft side now onto the Diablo side of the Continent you have your Warrior, Rogue, Sorcerer Monk, Barbarian,Bard, Amazon, Barbarian,Necromance,rPaladin,Sorceress,Assassin, Druid, Witch Doctor, Wizard, Demon Hunter , and Crusader. Ok before i go on let me tell you that on the warcraft side theres alot more races of creatures but they dont own empires or part of the four factions so you will meet them as our hero from that side meets them now moving on from the Diablo side to Starcraft."

He walks over to the other side of the map "OK so you have your terrians, Protoss, Zerg, and Xel'Naga. Now that is all for Blizzard ok so i lied this was only intro into the Blizzard Conient and next chapter will go into what is happening on this huge land mass so tell next time i will see you."


	3. Chapter 1

The sun rises as a group of Men on horseback move down a road. Behind the long line of men a carriage rides carrying a young boy and a woman. The young boy looks outside and the carriage to see a ocean of trees as the move down the road he smiles as he looks at the woman.

"So when we get there will Mother and brother be there."

The woman smiles as she looks at the young boy "Yes they while be there it is the fifth anniversary of the Fourth's death so they must pay their respect."

The boy smiles as he can't wait to see his brother after so many months of him being away. As the Caravan crosses a bridge it explodes before h carriage can cross. The woman quickly grabs a sword and jobs out as a man dressed in pure white walks out of the ocean of trees.

He chuckles as he draws his sword. "Where is the young prince I wish to ask him a question?"

The woman gets into a combat stance as she growls. "I do not know who you speak of."

The man sighs as he swings his sword a huge wave of earth pushing the woman back impaling her as he walks by the lifeless body. He rips open the door as a strong beam of fire hits him sending him flying. The boy steps out drawing a massive sword and smiles.

"I haven't had a good fight in years my big brother is my only opponent."

The man in white stands up and smiles as he charges at the boy swing his sword down for it only to be blocked by the boy's massive sword. The man was shocked 'What how can suck a small boy swing a sword so large.' He smiles as the boy throws him off sending him flying.

"You are shocked at my strength my family line is known for their inhuman strength."

The man sighs as he realized who his target was. "You are the second prince of the Ogre Kingdom."  
The boy smiles as he charges a attack on his sword as his face changes from cocky to shock as a blade penetrates his lower abdomen. A woman walks out behind the boy and sighs "Really Jericho a boy a simple boy couldn't handle him."

The now named Jericho growled "Look Sabrina he was a prince means he is a king class fighter and a prince of the ogre kingdom."

The now named Sabrina chuckles as she walks away leaving the young boy to die, as she walks away Jericho follows leaving the scene of destruction.

* * *

Time Skip 15 years

A caped girl and a tall Man walking throw a forest as the man pulls out a flask and takes a drink. He looks around sensing a strange aura as a man in a white trench coat walks out of the tree line.

"Well seems we have some test subjects Cinder."

A woman walks out of the tree line as well she smiles as she sees the two people.

"Yes it seems so I wish to see the power of the man I was parred up with."

The man smiles as he bows "My name is Jericho and my find is Cinder."

The pair look at him and bow "My name is Qrow and this young lady to my side is Ruby."

Jericho smiles as he rushes Qrow pulls his sword out as he blocks Jericho's attack being pushed back several feet. Cinder sits back and watches as Qrow and Jericho fight. Jericho steps back as he punches Qrow through a line of trees.

Jericho laughs "You are worth more of my power I haven't fought a man in this country yet who made me draw my sword."

Jericho draws his sword and vanishes from sight hitting Qrow with the broad side of the sword sending him flying. Ruby draws her weapon a scythe she charges the man. As Ruby swings Jericho counters it catching her attack a sending her flying.

"I guess I was wrong about these small fry no match for me."

As Qrow struggles to stand up a man appears out of nowhere and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Qrow let me take it from here."

Qrow looks up to see a man dressed head to toe in armor with a claymore on his back. As the man walks forward Ruby charges at Jericho again to only be hit into the ground hard enough for her to cough up blood. Jericho look to the tree line as the man in armor walks out.

"Glad you could join us Ogre king."

The now named Ogre King drew the claymore off his back as he holds it in his right hand. Moving faster than anyone could see him strikes at Jericho. Jericho blocks to be blasted back several feet coming to a stop after hitting a tree.

Cinder cannot believe what she say. "Jericho get up you fool."

"Hush woman he is a lot stronger then you think."

The ogre king counties to walk towards the pair. Cinder turns and teleports away as Jericho chuckles taking that as the sound of retreat he to teleports away. The Ogre King looks at Qrow as he stumbles out from the tree line.

"Didn't know you were in Remnant so glad you could drop by the house."

"Like hell I want to drop by you dump of a apartment."

Qrow chuckles as he leans against a tree. "Oh yeah that young woman over there is Ruby my niece."

The ogre king looks at Ruby. "You did well for your age young one don't let this get you down."

Ruby looks at The Ogre King unable to form words as she blacks out. The ogre king picks her up and looks at Qrow. "So to beacon to get her medical help and I can talk to Ozpin maybe even get some that bastared uses poison weapons against me and trust me they hurt."

Qrow looked at him "He actually hit you man I have been trying for years to hit you and I never scratched you."

The Ogre king chuckles as the begin to walk towards an open field to call a airship to pick them up.

* * *

The day was peaceful as a woman in white walks down the hall she was happy it was the last day of her teammates solo mission with her uncle. As she rounds the corner she runs into a woman with long blonde hair and a brown shirt on with black shorts.

"Yang watch where you are going."

The now named Yang smiled at the girls. "Sorry Weiss didn't see you there have you seen Blake."

Weiss rolled her eyes Blake and Yang seem to be going off alone together a lot and it made no sense to her. "No Yang I have not seen Blake since this Morning."

Yang's smile fell as she hasn't seen Blake either they were supposed to go out to day as a anniversy gift. Yang stands up and smiles at Weiss "Well see you back in the dorm I'm going to go find her."

As Yang runs off Weiss stands up and heads to the dorm. She enters the dorm and walks to her bed laying down closing her eyes drifting off to sleep.

The Ogre King carries Ruby into the hospital as he sets her down on one of the beds in the hospital room. The doctors come rushing around her as the ogre king leaves having already been takin care of on the ride to beacon.

Qrow walks In "Ozpin is ready to see you."

The Ogre King nods and follows Qrow towards Ozpin's office. As the two enter the office Ozpin stands up and smiles at The Ogre King "What brings you here today."

The Ogre King sits down "I need info on a rogue Huntress by the name of Rain."

Ozpin looks at him as he takes a drink of coffee. "Rain is a Lord ranked Huntress and she is well known for her skills in combat why do you ask."

"She is part of a organization that has been recruiting the worlds criminal underground."

Ozpin looks at him as he sighs "So you know of Torchwich and Cinder here in our part of the world."

The Ogre king nods "Yes but they are not important what is important that we don't allow them to in act there plan's here in Remnant I would hate for the Grimm to reach across the world."

Ozpin nods as he sits down in his chair smiling at the Ogre King. "You know you can remove the armor."

The Ogre king sighs "I will once you hook me up with a place to stay."

Ozpin nods as he hands him a dorm room key. The ogre king takes it and stands up. "Thank you now I must rest I will be here for a few days."

The Ogre king walks out and heads towards his dorm. Meanwhile in Team Rwbys dorm room Weiss was sleeping peacefully tell a knock at the door woke her. She gets out of bed and opens the door to see two men holding a bed in their hands.

"Excuse me miss but we were told to put this bed in here mind if we come in."

Weiss opens the door and lets them in as she looks at them "Who told you to do that and who is the bed for."

The men shrug "Ozpin and we do not know."

As the men leave Weiss Lays back down and closes her eyes falling back to sleep. The Ogre King opens the door to his room as he walks in he sees four beds, one is a hammock, one is being held up by books turned into a bunk bed as the other two were normal. He shrugs as he steps into the bath room removing his armor and pulling out a scroll. He sets the scroll down releasing the seal on it producing a black shirt with black pants. He steps into the shower and stands there allowing the water to run over his body. Weiss walks up to hear the shower going she assumes it is either Blake or Yang so she doesn't bother to get up. The shower turns off as the bathroom door opens someone walks out. Weiss's eyes almost pop out of her head when a man of about six two athletic built with tattoos covering his body walks out. She also notices the long black hair flowing down his back he turns towards her and freezes.

The Ogre King smiles as he rubs the back of his head "Hey Weiss didn't know you lived her."

Weiss didn't know if to be mad or happy on one side her childhood friend was standing in her room on the other he was standing in her room with nothing but a towel

on. The Ogre King steps back into the bathroom before Weiss could explode at him.

Weiss yells through the door "When the Hell did you get to beacon and why you didn't tell me."

"Sorry I got in today sorry I didn't know you were in beacon."

As Weiss was about to tear him a new one Yang bust in. "Weiss its Ruby she is in the hospital and it is bad."

Weiss looks at her "How bad."

"Like she may not make it bad."

 _ **A.N Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for this being the first update in months I have been busy but here is the first instalment of The world of wonder now if yall could help me with the name of the Orginaztion that would be awesome.**_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AS Yang and Weiss rush to the hospital The Ogre king sits in the room he now shared with two girls he know from a long time ago. He wouldn't say that he grow up with them since he didn't age like normal people. He sighed as he laid down slowly letting sleep claim him. Weiss and Yang run into the the waiting room of the hospital to see Qrow and Blake sitting there.

Yang walks over to Qrow "How is she."

Qrow looks up at Yang "She is in the ER now her ribs were shattered and she had internal bleeding TY should be on the way."

Yang sits down with her head in her hands Weiss sits down worried about the eccentric girl. Meanwhile in an unknown forest two figures meet one is dressed in a white trench coat as the other is dressed in a red trench coat.

"Sabrina we have a slight problem."

"Yes Jericho I heard the Ogre King is at Beacon."

Jericho sighed as he looked towards Beacon he know that the plan may not work seeing as one of the strongest people in the world standing in their way. Sabrina sighs as she walks past Jericho. "Drake should be here in two days he will want a full report of what happened."

"What about his partner Rain this is her terrain."

"She is on another mission to convince the Akatuski to join us."

"Hopefully she has more luck then we did."

Sabrina smiles at her partner and walks past him "Well Cinder seems to be into you."

Jericho looks at her with disbelief "She is so weak and if Black figured out that I was messing with anyone from our plan let's just say our number would be 12 again."

As the two talked a man in an orange trench coat walked out of the tree lines and laughed "Well if it ain't my two favorite people in."

Sabrina looked at the man and sighed she was not in the mood for his shit today. First she found out the Ogre king was here and that Black moved up the time table of the attack. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she looked at the man in orange.

"Drake you're early."

"Black moved the time table so I had to get here early."

Jericho nodded as the three people began to walk towards beacon Drake had a sense of dread as he walked towards the school he felt a powerful being inside it. As they walk towards the school a figure in a black trench coat stands on top of a tower looking at the place they called home.  
"So it appears that the Ogre king is in Beacon."

A woman wearing purple bowed "Yes sir he arrived a day ago but that shouldn't halt our progress."

The man looked at her throw the mask on his face "The Ogre king is powerful he is not to be taken lightly or they may die how is the newest member Rain doing,"

The woman sighs "Not well they refuse to join us."

The man sighs "that's too bad have James and Jessica meet up with Rain and kill as many as it takes to make them join us."

The woman bows "Yes sir."

The man smiles "Oh and Abigail make sure that Jericho knows I want the attack to happen within three days."

The now named Abigail nods as she runs out of the office as she leaves the man looks out of the window 'Soon I will fight you again and hopefully I will be able to feel the way I did years ago."

As the sun sets on Beacon Yang's head was in Blake's lap Yang looks at Blake and smiles "You know for almost 2 year relationship I believe I owe you a anniversy dinner."

Blake smiles and shakes her head "No we must stay close by incase your sister pulls throw and question who's mattress is that on the floor."

Yang sighed as she looked down at the mattress to see a person to sit up and look at them. Yang narrows her eyes at the figure and growls. To say that Yang didn't frighten the Ogre king would be lying yes he was powerful and yes he could beat her but that didn't make up for her scariness.

"Now Yang before you do anything I must say you are awesome."

Yang growled more as she stared down a friend from her past who she hadn't heard from in years "You better start talking or ill kick your ass."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Start by telling where have you been for the last five years?"

"You know my family I had to take over for my mom."

Yang didn't like that answer she know he was lying she know some was try but he wasn't telling her ever thing. Blake looked closer at the man and gasped very few know what the Ogre king looked like without armor and the Faunus know. Blake didn't realize that Yang didn't know that the man was the Ogre king so when Blake bowed before him it throw her off.

"Blake what are you doing?"

"He is the Ogre king so some respect."

The Ogre king sighed "Names Cody but you can also call me the ogre king."

Yang was livid she had known this man for years and now she finds this out before she know it she hit him square in the face. He had been hit harder but it drew blood he looked at Yang Blake was shocked at her reaction but the Ogre king laughed.

"Damn Yang you still hit hard."

"You could have told me at any point of this but you decided to keep it a secret and hide it from me."

"Look Yang I'm sorry I never meant to hide it from you just never had the chance to tell you."

Yang looked at him before storming off she left the room shutting the door as she went. Blake ran after her Cody would have but he couldn't. It wasn't the fact he was tired and he was it was the poison in his system it was kicking his ass. He looked at the door and sighed it was going to be a long week.

Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss sitting next to her bed as she looked around she realized where she was. Ruby hated waking up in the hospital she never cared much for them she smiled at the woman she secretly loved.

"Glad to see your up." Qrow says as he walks up to her bed smiling with a flask in hand.

"How long was I out uncle Qrow."

"Only seven hours and Weiss has been here the whole time."

"So how bad was it?"

"He shattered your ribs and you had internal bleeding but they fixed it but you may not be up to fighting anything bigger than a creep for now."

Ruby sighed "He was so strong I didn't know people could be that strong."

Qrow sighed as he sat down at the end of her bed "Ruby there is people and beings even stronger then the man we faced plus we could have taken him but he has body enhancements so he is stronger than he is supposed to be."

Ruby looked at her hands as she processed what he told her then she remembered the man that had helped them. "What of the man who helped us."

Qrow chuckled as he took another drink "He is here in Beacon but I don't know where."

Ruby smiled as she laid back down she didn't have the energy to do much else. Blake finally caught up to Yang she cornered her.

"Yang you need to talk to me what the hell was that."

"Blake I have known that man for seven years and not once did he hint at that."

"So know him for a long time and it never came up."

"No I mean he just always talked to me about my day and other bullshit he was a light in the darkness there for a while hell he was that for Weiss to that could be why she likes Ruby."

Blake looked confused for a minute "Weiss knows him to."

"Yeah him and Weiss where friends a few years before me and him became friends Weiss's family life wasn't all rainbows and sunshine people want to believe it was so he would cheer up by being eccentric and acting like Ruby does for me he was a lot of things but he showed me I liked a type of person like you Blake."

Blake nodded she would have to thank him later but something was bugging her "You two either dated or slept together."

Yang chuckled "before he went missing five years ago I was turning 16 so Ruby was doing her thing while I was doing mine since she was younger I didn't see her a lot but yes the Ogre king was my first and last male partner in that since."

Blake chuckled as she kissed Yang gently on the lips "So how was it."

Yang chuckled at the woman in front of her and pushed past her she had to go apologize to the idiot. As Blake followed the blond she was smiling to herself. As the entered the room something wasn't right there on the floor with blood leaking out of his body was the ogre king.

"Tis just a flesh wound."

Yang paniced and picked him up running towards the hospital. Blake followed behind great first ruby now the Ogre king thought Blake as they ran into the hospital getting a bed for him before the left to check on Ruby. Ruby and Weiss where talking when Yang and Blake busted in Yang had blood running down her front she didn't care as she hugged Ruby.

"I'm so happy you're ok."

"Not ok ribs still fucked up so you mind letting go."

Yang backed away from her as Weiss addressed the new elephant in the room. "Yang who's blood is that."

"Oh just Cody's."

Weiss looked at her "What happened."

"Apparently he got into a fight and got cut."

Weiss didn't understand "But he doesn't fight he is a business man."

Yang shock her head "No he is the Ogre king."

Weiss looked at Yang and Blake "What."

Ruby watched them as they went back and forth she chuckled at them same old team as always. As they talked The Ogre king walks into the room and stands next to Qrow. "I see Weiss now know of my secret."

"Yes she does so why are you really here."

"That group I told you of has plans to attack Beacon."

Qrow looks at him with disbelief "how do you know that?"

"I know because it's the best way to start there plan start with Beacon then hit every school in Rement."

Qrow sighs "Have you told Ozpin yet."

"No but I will he will need to start prepping I don't know there time table."

"Pyhrra is not ready yet."

"I know so she needs to get ready and I mean now."

Qrow was at a loss for words the Ogre king saying such things was unheard of. He started at the Ogre king "You are not one to rush training someone it could mean there death one the battle field."

The Ogre king begins to walk away "This is war and I plan on our side winning this one."

Qrow watches him leave and sighs as he looks at team Rwby watching how happy they are knowing that very soon all that will change. Ozpin looks at a screen with people on it one man speaks "Ozpin we need updates on what is going on."

Ozpin takes a drink of the coffee cup that is fused with his hand as he chuckles "The Ogre king is here."

One of the men looks in shock at him "And you felt the need to keep this from us if he is here then he is trying to spy on us for sure."

Ozpin laughs "You assume that the man who won the last war for us would be here to start one."

The men were about to say something when the door to Ozpins office opens and the Ogre king walks in. Ozpin ends the call as he enters and smiles "What brings you here."

"Who have you chosen to talk the maiden's power?"

"Pyhrra of course but she is not at this time ready for the power."

"Make her ready because war is on the horizon."

Ozpin rarely showed anger towards people but he lost his cool "How dare you if I say someone is not ready they are not and I can't just make them ready because you tell me to."

The Ogre king stares Ozpin down "Listen to me closely when I tell this I could care less about what you think is ready and isn't she needs to take the power soon unless you want to lose beacon before the war starts."

Ozpin shattered his cup as he moves across the room only to be grabbed by the ogre king. Ozpin stares at the Ogre king as he sighs "You know even if she takes the power she will not be able to hold her own unless she is ready."

The Ogre king smiles "I train her after the attack."

Now see Ozpin is strong yes but the Ogre king was considered a King class fighter. Ozpin kicks off the ogre king he brings his cane up and fires at him. Ozpin know the only way to change this man's mind was to beat him in a fight so here was his shot. The Ogre king side steps the gun shot he smiles as he draws a sword charging at Ozpin. The Ogre King brings his sword down as Ozpin blocks it with his cane making a hole in his office floor from the pure force. The Ogre king swings his sword hitting Ozpins cane sending him skidding across the ground into the wall. Ozpin sighed as he put his can on the ground as he stares at the ogre king. "I yield I forgot how powerful you really are."

"Good now tell me how long will it take Pyhrra to take the power."

"Three days."

The ogre king walks out of the office to leave Ozpin to start setting up. Ozpin sits down and sighs 'Three days get her ready why.'

 _ **A.N SOrry for the late update i had no internet and life happened. Plz R/R i need input if im doing something wrond**_


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sky is dark and the air is filled with smoke as Grimm ran rampant over the school ground. A man in white walks towards a down figure as two others lay near by with blood flowing from them. As he lefts the figure her black hair can be seen.

"This is the future of Remnant pathetic."

As a girl with blond hair reachs her hands out towards the secene as she looks at the unmoving forms of her teammates she could feel that her left arm is useless. The man laughs as he shows the girls face to the blond. As she looks at her face she sees that her left eye was missing and her left side of the face was a mangiled mess. One of the other figures trys to get up but she only moved to the other down figure. As the scene plays out you can hear the figure that moved yell out.

"Ruby get up please get up."

AS the man walks towards the figures he smiles as he brings his sword down through the figure who was yelling. Yang wakes up in a sweat she looks around her room to ensure it was just a dream. She sighs as she moves out of bed and towards the bath room to take a shower. Phyrra walks down the halls of Beacon coming back from Ozpin's office he had just unloaded a lot onto her and she only had two days to process this information and she had only hours to get back with her answer.

The Ogre king sits on a balcony as Qrow walks out and stands next to him " its really messed up that you are doing this to someone so young."

"Qrow we already fought and won one war and I want as many soldiors ready for when this really pops off."

"You know Cinder and Salem will be big players in this war."

"Yes but they arnt big threats."

Qrow sighs "You know I'm shocked at how you throw around Ozpin."

The Ogre king smiles "If he wanted a real fight he would have went all out but he didn't meaning he didn't want to destroy his office."

Qrow chuckles as he looks out over the landscape infront of them "You know that a war will destroy what little peace we had."

"Yes as much as I don't want that with the players in this game I fear this wont be the last war we fight."

Qrow sighed as he leaves he looks back at the Ogre King "You know many new Hunters and Huntress will die when this starts."

"That's why expect Ozpin to train this kids."

"What about Ironwood?"

"He reallys on those damn robots to much I prefer to know the strength of my army not hope it works because of some lab results."

Qrow laughs as he walks away to leave the Ogre king to think. As The Ogre king looks at the landscape he chuckles "Salem how did you get on school grounds."

A woman steps out of the shadows and walks beside the Ogre king "You know me I go where I want its better when im in diguse."

"Why are you here."  
"Aw cant I just come and visit you."

"No enless you came to tell me when the attack on Beacon will start."

"You have my respect but not that much of it boy."

The Ogre king stares her down as he smiles "Tell me why do you wish to fight me we both know that it will destroy all your precious creations."

Salem growls at him as she walks away "This isn't over."

"Yeah yeah talk to you when the war starts."

Ozpin looks out the window he sighs he just gave a student a impossible task even Goodwitch wasn't happy about it but what could you do in times of war you did what you had to. He looks at the man behind him "Iron wood how are you."

"Ozpin we need to make sure that His info checks out I don't want to rush this process."

"We both know when he says something will happen it usually does so yes im following his lead on this."

Ironwood sighs as he looks out the "I'm leaving penny here to help with what everis to come."

Ozpin nods as he can feel that things where about to go from ok to horriable much sooner then they wanted it to. Ozpin sits down as ironwood leaves the room he hates this feeling he know that with just him being here means that shit was about to hit the fan. Jericho bows at a screen as a man in black speaks "You have two days to complete the mission and I exect it to go off with out a hitch."

"Yes sir but may I ask why three days." 

"Salem has moved the time table because she wants to start the invasion sooner."

Jericho bows as he looks back at a man wearing a hat with a white jacket on "Do you hear that torchwich two days to have everything in place do you understand."

"Yeah I got it but I don't know if the white fang will be ready that soon."

"Get them ready and if Adam has a problem with that I will personally remove his head for him."

Torchwich bows as he walks off to step up the attack. Jericho sighs as he was now incharge of this whole operation Sabrina and Drake where called off to Tamrial to convince the darkbrother hood to join them. The Ogre king paces as his new roommates slept. Yang cuddled up with the naked form of Blake he chuckled they were so cute toghther and woke every moring early enough to not be seen by Ruby or Weiss. Now speaking of them they where the most avouis and annoying pair he didn't get it why wouldn't they just admit that they liked each other and get it over with already. He sighed as he thought of all the times he wanted to yell at them yesterday to just Kiss already but he was not a match maker he was a king. He say yang get up earlier in a sweat he assumed she had a nightmare but didn't find it nesscery to go back to the room to ask. He looked at the clock only 6 am gods why was he awake oh yeah fucking Salem. When he tried to lay down she kept poping in his damn head to say that he was pissed would not be living up to how angry he was at the woman. He breathed in a breath to calm himself as alrams around the room went of. The first to wake up was Blake as normal she did her moring routunie as she gets up, Heads towards the bathroom with cloths in hand and he didn't know what she did in there but meh. Yang was the next one up she quickly got dressed and Ruby and Weiss wake up. More like Weiss shouting at Ruby to wake up but who is really picky over details.

Blake exits the bathroom to find a line outside the door she smiles at them as she sits on her bed and reads. The ogre king was confused "You guys know its Saterday right or I'm I the only one who is keeping track of the days."

"No your royal pain in the ass we get up early to go eat and hangout as a team."

"I see cant that wait tell like I don't know noon or one its Saturday."

Yang rolls her "The weekends are our time to hang out as a team and enjoy are selfs."

"Ok that makes sense I guess."

Weiss shakes her head as she exits the bathroom she sat on her bed as she waited for the rest of the lays down and Blake sets up there first activite in the the morning breakfeast (So they have a kitchen in there dorms so on the weekends they don't have to leave,) Ruby was seting up a projector and a screen. Ruby smiles as she sits down next to Weiss and waits, Blake brings out five plates for them setting them down in front of everyone. They start eating as the movie begins to play over the screen. .

Jericho sighs as Grimm march across the fields outside of Vale. He watches as these mindless creatures march towards war, he hated this assignment all the others where recruiting while he was attacking a school full of kids. Yes he wanted war and he wanted it bad, But since the great war of 14 years ago he wanted more. In two days the first act of war would be done and they would begin to flood the world with Grimm to help in their efforts. He smiles as he blade shines in the sunlight as the half-maiden stood next to him and her to lackeys. "So Mercury tell how does it feel to start a war."

"Not bad but why the wait."

"Because the machines arnt ready to be turned to our side also the Orge King is there so we must procede with cation."

"You didn't even know who he was tell a day ago Cinder."

"Ever one knows the Ogre King he lead the last attack against Muzik and ended the war."

"Yes trust me my Organization wasn't to happy to lose Muzik."

As they talk a lone figure walks the walls of Beacon and chuckles "Still here Salem."

"Yes I figured you would be underground after Muzik's death but here you are."

"Yes I wish to be here to watch beacon fall and the plan go into action."


End file.
